


10 Yıl

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Married Life
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo’nun 10. Evlilik yıl dönümleridir.





	10 Yıl

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [10 Years](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/362175) by write-the-impossible. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır.

Kyungsoo tuzlu okyanus havasını derince içine çekti ve dalgaların durduğu sahile vurmasını izlerken gülümsedi. Arkasında yüksek sesli bir esneme duydu ve kollar beline dolandığından gülümsedi. Kocasına yaslandı ve gülümseyerek başını öptüğünü hissetti.

“Yıl dönümümüzde neden bu kadar erken kalktın? Günlerce uyumamız gerekiyordu.” Chanyeol boynuna doğru fısıldadı. Kyungsoo gülerek başını iki yana salladı. Tam o anda onlara doğru gelen üç küçük çocuğun ayak sesleri duyuldu ve Kyungsoo döndüğünde Jongin’in Chanyeol’un bacağına çarpmasını ve Chanyeol’un o düşmeden onu yakalamasını gördü. Kyungsoo eğilerek en büyük oğulları Luhan’ı aldı ve Sehun’un Chanyeol’a sıkıca yapıştığını görünce gülümsedi. Chanyeol iki küçüğü kucağına aldı ve Kyungsoo’ya gülümsedi. ‘Ediyorum’ dedikleri günden beri on yıl geçmişti; kavga etmek ve barışma seksiyle geçen on yıl, gece yarısı atıştırmaları ve iş stresiyle geçen on yıl ve aralarında çocuklardan biri yatmadan geçen uykusuz altı yıl. Edinip edinmeyeceklerini tartışarak geçirdikleri dört yılın sonunda ilk Luhan’ı evlat edinmişlerdi ve onunla gerçekten mutluydular ancak iki yıl geçmeden Luhan’ın kardeşleri olmazsa yalnız hissedeceğini düşünerek ikinci bir çocuk daha almaya karar vermişlerdi. Ancak ikinci çocuk üç olmuştu ve Jongin ve Sehun doğmuşlardı.

“Appa, kahvaltıda ne yiyeceğiz?” Luhan yüzünü Kyungsoo’nun tişörtüne sürterek mırıldandı.

“Bugün ne yemek istersin bebeğim?” Luhan kafasını kaldırdı ve altı yaşındaki bir çocuğun konsantrasyonuyla ne yiyeceklerini düşünmeye başladı.

“Krep.” Üç çocuk aynı anda bağırdılar ve Kyungsoo daha iyisini bilmeseydi onların üçüz olduğuna yemin edebilirdi. Kyungsoo gülerek Luhan’ın alnını öperken Chanyeol aynısını diğer ikisine yapıyordu. Çocuklarını mutfaktaki küçük adaya götürdüler ve hepsini oturttular. Bu evi aldıklarından beri bu bir gelenek olmuştu; üç küçük çocuğu adaya oturtuyorlar ve sandalyeleri çekip çok fazla dağıtmamaya çalışarak(burası aslında Chanyeol’u ilgilendiren kısımdı) beraber yemek yapıyorlardı. Kyungsoo gerekli malzemeleri çıkarırken Chanyeol çocukları güldürmek için değişik yüz ifadeleri yapıyordu. Malzemeleri tezgaha koydu ve uzanarak Chanyeol’un kafasındaki ipliği aldı. Chanyeol ona aksak bir şekilde gülümsedi ve Kyungsoo dayanamayarak eğilip onu öptü.

“Baba, Jonginnie masada uyumak üzere.” Sehun sabahları daha çok ortaya çıkan hafif peltekliğiyle konuştu. Chanyeol yaklaşarak Jongin’in başını öptü.

“Evlat, uyan yoksa Sehunnie ve Luhannie sensiz tüm çikolata soslu krepleri yiyecek.” Chanyeol Jongin’e söyledi ve minik çocuk dudağını sevimli bir şekilde büzerek kafasını hafifçe kaldırdı.

“Ben uyanığım Baba.” Jongin mırıldandı ve Kyungsoo gülümsedi. Tüm malzemeleri bir kaseye döktü ve harmanlamaya başladı ancak kocasının ve çocuklarının sızlandıklarını duydu.

“Tamam, siz karıştırabilirsiniz.” Kyungsoo şakacı bir şekilde iç çekti. üç çocuğa küçük kaşıkları verdi ve karıştırmalarına müsaade etti. Üç yıl öncesi olsaydı karışımın kaseden çok çocukların ve Chanyeol’un üzerinde olması onu çıldırtabilirdi. Chanyeol ona çekinerek gülümsediğinde Kyungsoo gülümseyerek karşılık vermişti. “Neyse ki yedeğim var.”  Kyungsoo ekstra bir kase çıkardı ve uykulu çocukların hiçbir şey üzerine kavga etmeleri, Chanyeol’un gıdıklama canavarı olması, pastırma, yumurta ve çikolata soslu kreplerin kokusu mutfaktaki karışıklığı anlatıyordu. Yemek sonunda hazır olduğunda, masaya oturdular ve her zamanki gibi iki minik babalarının kucağındaki yerlerini alırken Luhan ise aralarına oturmuştu. Sabahın geri kalanını oturma odasında televizyon izleyerek ve sahile vuran dalga sesleriyle ara sıra şekerleme yaparak geçirmişlerdi. Yifan ve Yixing habersiz çıkıp gelerek evlerindeki huzuru mahvetmeselerdi öyle kalabilirlerdi.

“Neden buradasınız? Bu bizim yıldönümümüz ve hiçbir şey yapmayarak geçirmeliyiz. Neden buradasınız?” Kyungsoo ikiliye sızlanıyordu. Yifan ve Yixing dört yaşındaki oğulları Zitao ve beş yaşındaki oğulları Baekhyun’u yere bıraktılar ve ikisi paytak adımlarla Chanyeol ve kendisinin kucağına tırmandığında Kyungsoo üzgün numarası yapamamıştı. Kyungsoo gülümseyerek Baekhyun’un saçlarını öptü ve karıştırdı.

“Şirin ufaklıklar sahilde oynamak isterler mi?” Chanyeol çocuklara sorduğunda hepsi başını sallayarak heyecanla bağırdılar. Kyungsoo kahkaha atarak Baekhyun’u yere indirdi.

“Pekala, ne bekliyoruz? Hadi sahile gidelim.”

**

Sahil kıyısında yaşamanın harikalarından biri de çocukların okyanusu damarlarında hissediyormuş gibi görünmesiydi. Jongin üçü arasındaki en iyi yüzücüydü ancak hepsi küçük yaşlarına göre mükemmel yüzücülerdi ve babalarının ayaklarının yere değdiği mesafeden uzağa gidemezlerdi. Yine de birazcık daha uzağa açılmaya çalışıyorlardı. Bugün onlar gibi iyi yüzücü olmayan çocuklar olduğu için sahile yakın sığ kısımda durmak zorundaydılar. Genelde Jongin bu yüzden sızlanırdı anca o ve Zitao sahildeki ıslak kumla oynamakla meşgul olduklarında çok sıkılmış görünmüyordu. Luhan, Sehun ve Baekhyun birbirlerine su sıçratıyorlardı ve Minseok ve Jongin küçük çocukları Joonmyun'u onlara katılması için getirdiğinde kıkırdıyorlardı. Çocuklar kendilerini yorduktan ve kuma bulandıktan sonra, Kyungsoo ve Chanyeol’un evinde dinlenmeye karar verdiler. Kyungsoo çocukları banyoya götürerek onlar için suyu açmıştı.

“Appa, banyo yapmak zorunda mıyız?” Luhan sızlanarak sordu. Kyungsoo gülerek saçlarını karıştırınca kumlar yere saçılmıştı.

“Kumla kaplısınız, tabiki banyo yapmak zorundasınız. Şimdi hadi hepinizi temizleyelim mi, hımm?” Kyungsoo sordu. Hepsi üzgünce kafalarını salladılar ve Kyungsoo istemsizce onların dudak bükmesine gülmüştü. Tüm sahneyi izleyen Chanyeol banyodan yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle uzaklaştı ve kendini Yifan’ın yanındaki sandalyeye bıraktı. Yifan sırtına vurara gururlu bir baba gibi gülümsedi.

“On yıl, adamım.” Yifan sesindeki şaşkınlıkla söyledi.

“On yıl. Zaman hızla akıyor.” Chanyeol düşünceli bir şekilde söyledi.

“Evet. On beş yıl önce senin evlenmeyi bırak, hayatını kuracağın birisini bulmanı hiç düşünmezdim.” Dedi Yifan. Yixing koluna hafifçe vurdu.

“Bu hiç hoş değildi Yifan.” Yixing ona sertçe bakarak söyledi. Yifan ona özür dilercesine bakınca Chanyeol gülümsedi.

“Maalesef o haklı. Birkaç aydan uzun bir ilişki yaşamadım hiç.” Chanyeol kabul etti.

“Kyungsoo’yu saymazsak, en uzun ilişkin hepitopu üç hafta sürmüştür.” Karşılarına, Jongdae’nin yanına otururken Minseok bacağına vurdu. Jongdae ona gülümsediğinde Chanyeol güldü.

“Sizin uzun süredir evli olmanıza inanamıyorum. Kyungsoo’yla sizin düğününüzde tanışmıştım.” Dedi Chanyeol.

“Evet, çok gürültücü ve uygunsuz davrandığın için sana sinir olmuştum ama sevimli olduğun için bir şey dememiştim.” Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’un kucağına oturarak söyledi ve elini tutarak öptü.

“Başta çok alıngan ve azametli olduğunu düşünmüştüm ama gülümsediğinde çok sevimliydin ve ben bunu daha fazla yapmak istedim.” Chanyeol sevecen bir gülümsemeyle söyledi.

“Ondan sonra beni güldürmek için aptal gibi davranmaya başladın ama aslında işe yaramıştı.” Dedi Kyungsoo.

“Tüm gece tek yapmak istediğim sana çıkma teklifi etmekti.” Chanyeol ona söyledi.

“Ama etmedin ve beni etmem için zorladın.” Yifan araya girdi. Hepsi gülmeye başladılar ve Chanyeol, Yifan’ın kafasına yastık fırlattı.

“Ve Chanyeol seni ilk buluşmasında yanında sürüklemeseydi, benimle tanışamazdın.” Yixing Yifan’a söyledi ve dudaklarına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu.

“İğrenç. Bu sizin yıldönümünüz bile değil.” Chanyeol onlara söyledi. Hikaye bitmeden önce Zitao’nun diğer banyodan “Baba,” diye bağırdığını duydular.

“Ben gidip çocuklara bakayım. Hemen dönerim.” Yifan, Yixing'e öpücük vererek söyledi.

“Benimde çocuklara bakmam lazım. Luhan’ı boğmaya çalışıyor olabilirler.” Kyungsoo söyledi ve Chanyeol bunu kabul etmeyecekti ancak banyoda üç çocuk tek başınaydı ve bir yıl önce Kyungsoo’nun Luhan’a CPR yapmıştı ve üçüne beraber banyoyu yasaklamışlardı. Kyungsoo banyoya girdiğinde küçük çocuklarının kaymamaya çalışarak küvetten çıktıklarını gördü ve gülümsedi.

“Appa, çıkamıyorum.” Jongin dudak büzdü. Kyungsoo burnunu öperek onu küvetten çıkardı. Küvet bir santim kumla kaplıydı ve Kyungsoo küveti temizlemekte zorluk çekecekti ancak temizlik şu anda bekleyebilirdi, havlu isteyen sabırsız minik canavarları vardı. Sehun’a Ninja Kaplumbağa havlusunu, Luhan’a Madagaskar havlusunu ve Jongin’e Arabalar havlusunu verdi ve onların minik ellerine kocaman gelen havlularla kurulanmaya çalışmalarını izledi. Alınlarını öptükten sonra onları güzelce havluya sarmıştı.

“Çocuklar, gidip yemek için giyinin, tamam mı? Luhan, kıyafetlerini doğru giymeleri için küçük kardeşlerine yardım eder misin?” Kyungsoo, Luhan’ın yaramaz gülümsemesine bakarak söyledi.

“Söz veremem Appa.” Dedi Luhan. Kyungsoo onun seviyesine eğilerek gülümsememeye çalıştı ancak Luhan ona kocaman sırıtınca kendini gülümsemekten alıkoyamadı.

“Şuna ne dersin; eğer kıyafetlerini doğru giydirirsen, ekstra tatlı alabilirsin?” Luhan daha fazla azimli olamazdı.

**

Yemekten sonra Minseok ve Jongdae çocukları alıp –daha doğrusu çalıp—onlara yalnız vakit geçirmelerini önermişlerdi ve Kyungsoo buna çok minnettardı çünkü denese bile üstündeki Chanyeol’u zapt etmesi çok zordu. Chanyeol şu anda çok güzel görünüyordu: öpücükle şişmiş dudaklar, yüzündeki ter,  kendini yukarıda tutmaktan kasılan kol kasları ve Kyungsoo’nun yüzüne odaklanmış gözleri. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’un vuruşlarının yavaş temposuyla orgazmının hızla yükseldiğini hissediyordu. Chanyeol anlamıştı, her zaman anlardı ve ona gülümsemişti. Kyungsoo’nun dudaklarına derin bir öpücük kondurdu ve dudaklarına karşı gülümsedi. Aynı anda zirveye ulaşmışlardı ve Kyungsoo bunu özlediğini fark etmişti. Chanyeol arkasına geçip kollarını beline dolarken bunu ona da dile getirmişti.

“Bende özledim ama çocuklarımız için ödediğimiz bedele değer, huh?” Chanyeol şakağını öperek söyledi. Kyungsoo hımladı ve tüm gün ne düşündüğünü sordu.

“İlk karşılaştığımızda evli ve çocuklu olacağımızı düşündün mü hiç?” Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’un kucağında dönerek sordu. Balkon kapısından (Chanyeol hiç kapatmazdı) içeriye esen serin bir esinti dalgaların sesini taşıyordu onlara. Kyungsoo dalgaların verdiği tanıdık hissi seviyordu. Dalgaların sesi neredeyse Chanyeol’un kendisi kadar rahatlatıcıydı.

“Uzun süreliğine seninle olmak istediğimi anlamıştım.” Chanyeol sessiz odada yankılanan derin sesiyle cevap verdi. Kyungsoo gülümseyerek köprücük kemiklerini öptü.

“Bende.” Kyungsoo ailesinin ne kadar çılgın olduğunu ve onları korumak için her şeyi yapacağını düşünerek uykunun kollarına kendisini bırakıyordu. Dalgaların sesi ve Chanyeol’un yumuşak horultusunun sesiyle uyuyakalmıştı.

 

 

**_The END._ **


End file.
